1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mailing systems and more particularly to the accessing of memories employed by a system processor for controlling the operation of peripheral devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The upgrading of processing systems by replacement and substitution of existing memory chips with larger capacity memories was a task which was well within the capabilities of field service personnel. Unfortunately, replacement of a memory chip with one of larger capacity often required changes in existing decoding circuitry due to different pin number utilization.
While field personnel were not reluctant to replace a single chip or an entire board, there has been a general tendency to attempt to avoid more detailed servicing such as soldering or snipping jumper wires which may be required in conjunction with the installation of replacement memories.
Field service personnel found it much simpler and preferred to replace an entire board which also carried the memory decoding circuitry rather than a memory chip itself. This practice resulted in excessive costs for minor revisions.